In LTE 4G systems, uplink measurements such as Interference per Resource Block (RB), Noise per RB, Thermal Noise power and Interference Power hold significant value for the performance of the overall uplink system behavior. These measurement values are calibrated and passed over to higher layers, which can assist with the scheduling of RB's and modulation rate etc. These values also assist the major decision takings such as for inter cell interference coordination (ICIC), handover etc.
In Long Term Evolution (LTE/LTE-A), physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) is used to transmit the uplink data from UE (user equipment) along with control information. PUSCH uses DMRS to help the receiver to estimate channel and equalize the received data. The DMRS also has a major significance in terms of deriving various major measurements. The significance of the measurement values is to assist with the scheduling of the RB in order to enhance the user data decoding and the overall system performance.